


Tomato Soup With Rice

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Friendship, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb's ill and Jim knows perfectly how to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomato Soup With Rice

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: soup

‘Come on, Sebby,’ Jim said softly, delicately pressing the spoon to Seb’s lips, ‘Just one more, okay?’

Sebastian mumbled something and turned his head away from the spoon.

‘Sebby, you have to eat if you want to get better,’ James continued, moving the spoon closer to Seb’s lips.

Seb sighed heavily and opened his mouth. He was ill, his head was killing him and he really doubted his mother’s tomato soup would do him any good. Jim seemed to think that it could help though. With difficulty the blond swallowed the hot liquid.

‘Good,’ Jim stroked Seb’s damp hair, as if he was praising a five-year-old boy, ‘Now try and get some sleep, okay?’


End file.
